No one would listen
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: No one would listen, no one but her...Heard as the outcast hears..." LunarEclipse-shipping CresseliaxDarkrai with CresseliaxLatios... Tis sad and very depressing...*sighs* R and R please.


**I like this song from Phantom of the opera and Darkrai ,who is the 10th pokemon movie:Rise of Darkrai, is now my first favorite pokemon!(It used to be Entei but now he's second) and He is so Freakin kickass awesome!!!**

**I mean, come on! This song fits Darkrai perfectly as the Phantom and how Cresselia is Christine!XD**

**My first LunarEclipseshipping so please be nice and review, I just want to know what you think! *Turns all chibi-ish* Please? I know it's vary saaaaaaad but I rweally am swarry!  
**

**Okay, enough talk, Darkrai-kuuuuuuuuuuuun! Please tell Sonic to do the disclaimer!**

**Darkrai: *sighs with relief* Sonic!**

**Sonic: *glares at Darkrai* Nightmare-knight does not own the song, characters, or Pokeomon *Nightmare-knight:WAAAAA!!* If she did, she'll make Darkrai tag along with Ash,Dawn and Brock in their *Hears a "WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT????!!!!" from Darkrai*  
**

**No one would listen**

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

Darkrai looked down from a tree in Full Moon island. His one visible eyes watching a figure as he hid himself from the moon light. This night was indeed a beautiful night but to Darkrai it was a lonely one.

To Darkrai, life was a miserable hell he'd rather not live but keeps living so as long..._she_ is here. Even when she defeated him in creating a world of darkness and eternal nightmares, he still lived on because of her. He only wanted to create a world where everyone understood each other, where there is no longer any sorrow by creating nightmares that can only be cured by love.

He sighed when he mused. None of the other legendaries listened to him, no one but...her. She listened and even smiled when he said all of this but she shook her head as in no. She didn't know how much she had stabbed him in the heart.

_shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the molitude_

_I learned to listen_

_in the dark of my heart of music_

_I longed to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world  
_

Darkrai was feared and hated by everyone. Arceus was the one who created him and she told everyone to accept him but barely anyone did. So, Darkrai decided to distance himself from everyone.

He didn't want to get hurt but there was always one person who seemed to lift his spirits ups, even if they argued, he still smiled whenever she was around. He wanted to be with her, he wanted her to know that...he loved her.

Darkrai was heart-broken when he learned she loved another.

_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

_Then at last a voice in the gloom_

_seem to cry "I hear you!"_

_I hear your fears_

_Your torment and your tears_

Darkrai was comforted by her whenever he was lonely and was sad. She alone could hear him sing in New moon island and listen to him.

She alone could make him laugh, smile and feel happy.

she alone could rip his heart out and break it as he saw her kiss the blue dragon, Latios.

She alone could make him break down and cry and she alone could make him miserable again.

_She saw my lonilness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_no one would listen_

_no would but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

Darkrai put on a fake smile on as he nodded when Cresselia talked about Latios. He always out on the mask around her so she wouldn't see the hurt inside of him. He would only smile at her and no one else.

When Latios died, he comforted her just as she did to him. His heart wrenched when she cried along with Latias.

He would always be beside her, even if she doesn't return his feelings for her, he would always be with her. As her _friend_ and silently live with his misery. Doomed to love but never be loved back. Because when he has something to say, no one would listen, no one but her...

He watched Cresselia from the trees, keeping his form hidden.

Cresselia sighed when she looked up into the dark night sky. "Latios..."

Darkrai cringed from the pain in his chest.

"I miss you..."

Cresselia flew away, sighing when she didn't think anyone was listening as she whispered. "I love you dearly as does Latias..."

She was gone when Darkrai appeared where she was moments ago. "...Cresselia...I'm sorry..." He said as he looked up at the sky. "You were the only one who would listen, thank you..."

He sighed as he floated away, forever will he never say these words he longed to say to her. Three little words that could've changed the future that is today if he'd just said them sooner.

_"I love you..."_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._

....

....

Fin

**Review please, i know it was sad, Even I cried a little. And to clear things up, Yes, I did pair Cresselia and Latios up. why? Becasue i couldn't think up of any other way. So there. **

**Song from Phantom of the Opera**


End file.
